


Engagement Chicken

by Multifaceted Scorpio (Chaudalyn)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Orc, Orcs, Short & Sweet, Short Short, role, sun elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaudalyn/pseuds/Multifaceted%20Scorpio
Summary: A Sun Orc (Elf/Orc Hybrid) Tells the story of parentage.





	Engagement Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played D&D before. I just like creating characters and this came to me while I was cleaning.

 

 _My parentage comes from the wild lands._ Where Orc and Elves were more tolerant of each other. My mom came from a prideful family in the desert. Skin that blends with the earth and hair that rivals the sun’s beauty. She was a restless princess that wanted to do something _different_ with the family bloodline. Somehow make it stronger.

_“Purity is banal at best when you’re used to it for centuries.”_

Of course, this argument was overheard at a trading post. Lots of onlookers scampered off to tell their brothers, fathers, and sons that there was a Sun Elf that wanted a hybrid child. Then, as you can imagine, suitors swarmed my mother’s home. She lived apart from her family and had to seek refuge in a house not too far from her home.

“Please, I need sanctuary for the night.” She bellowed. Knocking was never necessary. She knew he heard her.

“And why should I help you? I’ve heard what has happened. Declaring yourself an easy lay in the middle of the marketplace. You brought this on yourself.” Came a deep chuckle behind the curtained door.

“That’s not what I meant. I am a Sun Elf and breeding has always been a taboo subject. My brother decided to confront me in a public place to force my hand and change my mind.”

The door opened to reveal a rather large orc. Most stood 6-7 heads high, he was ten. He was known as **Dhavrun The Cold.** He claimed the land that included her hut. Their association was pleasant. She kept to herself. And once a month she would come and mend his clothes, clean his house, and restock his medicinal supplies.

“Confrontation is unusual for that brat. What did he want?”

“To marry me to another man, to clear his debt.”

Looking at him expectantly, he stood to the side and gestured her to come in. The house was large and round. Tall enough for the orc to walk around. It was only one room with a fire pit. She had built runes on the stone platform to channel the smoke out of the airway in the roof.

The orc pulled a large pillow from his bedding, squashed from all his time laying on it. It was a down payment for the house the elf resided in. It made a lovely bed for her that she sat on.

“Vulen isn’t happy that I was going to ask father to set me up with a particular Orc.”

“Ah… so this isn’t just desires of the unknown flesh?”

“No! This orc is strong. Strongest out of any orcs here. He chooses not to lead, even though he should. I’ve known him for some time.”

“Who is this Orc?” Dhavrun sat next to her. “He must be a god-orc with the way you’re carrying on.”

“He is in my eyes. He’s in my view now.” And she looked up at him. It took moments for him to realize her wording was literal.

Dhavrun dropped their meal into the fire. His jaw dropped and hers emitted a chuckle.

“If we hurry, you can scare off the unnecessary suitors and have that pheasant I caught last week.”

“That was a mighty fine bird.”


End file.
